1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable computers, and particularly to a portable computer which has a magnetic switch configured to turn off a power supply of a back light module of a display thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a portable computer 10 with a conventional mechanical switch. The portable computer 10 includes a display part 12 and a main part 14. The mechanical switch is a button switch 140 disposed at a rear end of the main part 14. When the display part 12 is in a closed position, the button switch 140 is pressed, so that a power supply of a back light module of the display part 12 will be turned off.
However, over time, the button switch 140 can wear out and not consistently turn off the power supply.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a portable computer which overcomes the above problem.